1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an anisotropic conductive adhesive composition, an anisotropic conductive film comprising the same, and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anisotropic conductive film (ACF) generally refers to a film in which conductive particles such as metal particles, e.g., nickel (Ni), copper (Cu), or gold (Au) particles, or metal-coated polymer particles are dispersed in an electrically insulating adhesive resin. Generally, the anisotropic conductive film may be interposed between circuits, followed by heating/pressing under specific conditions to electrically connect circuit terminals of the circuits. The electrically insulating adhesive resin fills a space between the adjacent circuit terminals and electrically isolates the conductive particles from one another.